


Double Trouble

by InkStainedWings



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Long after the end war, Sarah used her Xel'naga abilities to bring back those wrongfully dead due to her actions. Raszagal helps her daughter by leading their people on the newly formed Shakuras while Vorazun works with Artanis on Aiur, however, everyone decided it was about time Rasz got a break. Zeratul and Tassadar eagerly volunteer to watch over things while she's gone but have ulterior motives.A lighthearted fic for my best friend's birthday.
Relationships: Raszagal/Zeratul (StarCraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/gifts).



Raszagal shifted unsurely as Zeratul packed her bags into the void seeker. “I don’t know…” She started for the tenth time that morning and he paused to give her a confident look.

“Tassadar and I will be looking after Shakuras while you are gone. You deserve a vacation. It’s been almost 2 thousand years since you’ve let someone else lead Shakuras- not including the part where you died and Vorazun had to take over. We are finally at peace, our people are happy, all we’ll be doing is keeping the council from bickering too much over what color the new buildings will be, which we all know will end up silver and green anyway.” He said pulling her close to rest their crests together. She sighed and relaxed. 

“Alright, you’re right. I don’t want to ruin this for Yasanda and Delar either. Just… please contact me if anything goes wrong. Okay?” She asked and he squinted at her happily. 

“I promise so long as you do the same.” He agreed and she grabbed her last bag to bring up onto the ship while Tassadar said his goodbyes to his wife as well. Delar didn’t look as worried as the former Nerazim matriarch but she was giving Tass a stern look. 

“If you boys ruin this for Raszagal, you will be sleeping outside Tass. We’re trusting you to keep things running smoothly. Artanis can be called if you need help.” She warned and Tassadar gave her a hurt look. 

“Do you really think so little of us? I do not need the help of my son to lead a group of Protoss.” He said feeling a little offended. 

“The last time you were left to your own devices, you merged with a ship and sacrificed yourself for the greatest good dearest. I’m simply taking precautions.” Delar said before nuzzling their crests together in a kiss before heading onboard. Tassadar floated over to Zeratul while Yasanda waved at them and headed inside to take control of the ship, the pair watching their wives zoom off into the stars for their week of relaxation. 

“Did you bring the fireworks from Aiur?” Zeratul asked immediately after the ship was out of sight and Tassadar chuckled. 

“Of course.” 

Alarak glowered at the planet below. “What are we doing here?” He asked Artanis who was lounging in a chair at a terminal where he was typing something Alarak didn’t care to read. 

“My mother and aunt asked me to come and watch over my father and Zeratul to make sure Shakuras didn’t end up being exploded again the moment they left. We’re waiting for the panicked call from one of them asking for help. Also, since my father tried, unsuccessfully, to sneak fireworks out of Aiur illegally, I have a feeling I know what they have planned. I brought you along because you’ve been cranky and need a good laugh.” He said and Alarak squinted in a pleased way. 

“Ah, well in that case… carry on.” He said excited for the drama to begin. Artanis laughed having known the Highlord would be upset if he missed this. 

“Everyone is in place Artanis, the probes are set to start the live stream on your command,” Vorazun said appearing in a wave of smoke right beside Alarak making him jump a bit though he tried to play it off. 

“Perfect. Now we wait.”

Tassadar and Zeratul were out in an empty lot setting up the fireworks as the sun set and the fog rolled in. It was a beautiful clear night which was rare for Shakuras but it worked perfectly for their plan. Right next to the lot they were in was the nexus where most of the Nerazim council members lived and they would all be getting ready for bed soon.

“Are we ready?” Tassadar asked and Zeratul checked the positioning of the rockets. 

“I believe we are. You may do the honors, my old friend.” Zeratul said blinking back through the void to be far enough away. Tassadar shot blue lightning out from his hand which sparked the first wick and then jumped to the next following along the whole line of them while he took off to wait beside Zeratul for the chaos to begin.

With a loud crack and whizz, the first rocket shot off followed by the next and they all went straight at the nexus only before they could get to the planned spots of the windows of the council members they were deflected off a shield and bounced right back at the pair of devious Protoss heroes who screamed in unison and tried to blink away only for they to realize the void wouldn’t let them through somehow. The rockets weren’t made to explode very harshly. Just a loud pop, however, the pair had loaded each rocket with paint which was meant to splatter all over the council members but now was splattering all over them as they tripped over each other and landed in a sprawling heap covered in dirt and paint while several cloaked probes recorded the whole thing live to their wives who were currently getting pedicures and giggling wildly together as their toe claws were painted. 

“Zeratulk was right. I was wrong to doubt Shakuras’s safety. It seems Artanis has everything under control.” Raszagal said between her laughter and the other women nodded. 

Alarak was rolling with laughter. “How did you come up with such a devious plan? It seems so unlike you Hierarch.” He asked as he wiped away smokey tears of laughter. 

“Ah, it wasn’t my idea, it was Bryne’s. She was the one who noticed them stealing the fireworks and figured out their plan. She thought it’d be funny and she wanted to get Zeratul back for constantly popping up behind her and scaring her.” He admitted proudly. His wife was a very devious woman when she wanted to be. Artanis warped down with a giggling Vorazun to offer the pair of paint covered templar some towels. 

“I think Raszagal and mother will forgive you this time, but try not to ruin the truce I have formed with your pranking.” He said and Tassadar finally relaxed now he knew who was responsible. 

“I hope you know this means war young Hierarch,” Zeratul said green eyes bright with mischief. 

“If you challenge me you will also provoke my wife’s wrath and this was her idea… so be forewarned. Now let’s get you home and cleaned up so you can watch the replay of yourselves screaming like younglings.” Artanis said laughing as they all headed home together. 


End file.
